thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Troyo
Troyo is an evil magical coyote who appears in Elena of Avalor. Long ago he used to go around tricking people into doing bad stuff for him so he could be King of the Jungle. For this, the Jaquin Elders kicked him out of the jungle. Role in the series Troyo makes his debut in "Flight of the Jaquins" as the main antagonist. He first appears when he overhears Ciela and Avion talking about going to Avalor City themselves and offers to help them get there. He leaves his mark for Avalor's Jaquin Clan to find before trapping and imprisoning the two Jaquins. He explains to the two Jaquins he doing this to force Chief Zephyr to make him King of the Jungle as revenge. When Princess Elena, Migs, and Luna show up to free them, Troyo springs the trap and imprisons them too. When Skylar appears, Troyo tries to trap and imprison him too but fails thanks to the fact that Skylar and his little brother Nico have rewired it to drop a cage on him instead. After freeing himself, Troyo gets ambushed and tied up by the Noblins in vines, who finish the job by turning the vines into gold. The Noblins then take him away. Troyo returns in "The Race for the Realm", he snuck back into Avalor after his last encounter with Elena and met up with two Rogue Jaquins, Cruz and Vestia whom they owe to Troyo for finding them a place to hide out. He later meets Shuriki and Fiero who both need a Jaquin to enter Vallestrella and in exchange, Shuriki promises Troyo to make him a real King of the Jungle once she has retaken Avalor and he accepts her proposition. In "Father-in-Chief", Troyo kidnaps the newly retired Chief Zephyr to turn him into a Butterfrog. Mingo, feeling guilty over embarrassing his father, leads his siblings, Elena, and the older Jaquins to Grotto Metamo, but is captured trying to save Zephyr himself. After being blinded in the eyes, Troyo gets tripped by a Butterfrog he insulted earlier and gets transformed into a Butterfrog himself. In "King Skylar", when Jaquins are being transformed into various different animals of Vallestrella, Elena, Skylar and Luna investigate and return to Grotto Metamo, discovering it's roots are spreading out into the nearby lake. When they suspect Troyo maybe responsible, he reveals himself to the group to prove his innocence and reveals that he is is still stuck as a Butterfrog. Troyo helps the group by informing them whoever shapeshifted the Jaquins can restore them and realize it's the same Butterfrog who originally transformed Troyo into one himself. Troyo expresses his misery about his current form as a Butterfrog and longs to become a coyote again. By the end of the episode, he attempts to trick the Butterfrog into transforming him back to normal, but is instead turned into a snurdle, much to his dismay. Trivia * Troyo becomes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Elena of Avalor. Gallery Flight-of-the-Jaquins-6.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-7.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-10.png Troyo_the_butterfrog.jpg|Troyo becomes a butterfrog. Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Coyotes Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnappers Category:Tricksters Category:Predators Category:Spies Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Transformed Characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Magical Characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Diesel 10's recruits